Bez dogmatu/16 kwietnia.
Od trzech dni jestem w Warszawie, ale nie mogłem dotąd wyruszyć do Płoszowa, albowiem zaraz po przyjeździe dostałem bólu zębów i twarz mam opuchniętą. Nie chcę się tak przedstawić tym paniom. Widziałem już Śniatyńskiego, ciotka była także u mnie i witała mnie jak marnotrawnego syna. Anielka przyjechała przed tygodniem. Matka jej jest tak chora, że lekarze, którzy początkowo chcieli ją wysłać do Wiesbadenu, uznali obecnie, że nie przeniosłaby żadnej podróży. Zostanie więc w Płoszowie aż do powrotu do zdrowia lub do śmierci – i Anielka z nią, o ile Kromicki nie załatwi prędko swych spraw i nie uzna za stosowne obrać gdziekolwiek stałej siedziby. Tymczasem z tego, co mi mówiła ciotka, wnoszę, że podróż jego potrwa kilka miesięcy. Starałem się wyciągnąć z ciotki jak najwięcej wiadomości o Anielce i poszło mi to tym łatwiej, że ciotka mówi ze mną z całą swobodą. Ciotka wprost nie przypuszcza, ażeby kobieta zamężna mogła zajmować kogoś inaczej jak krewna, a raczej nie zastanawia się nawet nad podobnymi kwestiami. Mówiła więc ze mną otwarcie o tej sprzedaży, której i sama nie może Kromickiemu darować. W końcu wpadła w taki gniew, że aż zerwała łańcuszek, który nosi na szyi, skutkiem czego zegarek wyleciał na podłogę. – Do oczu mu powiem – mówiła – że to jest podwójna niegodziwość. Wolałabym była pożyczyć mu pieniędzy. Tylko na co by się to zdało! Te jego spekulacje – to przepaść! Nie wiem, co z niej wyjdzie, ale tymczasem wszystko w nią włazi. Niech mi się pokaże, powiem mu natychmiast: pan i Anielkę zaprzepaścisz, i Celinę zaprzepaścisz, i w końcu zbankrutujesz! Co tym kobietom po milionach, skoro każdy grosz muszą opłakać! Niegodziwość, i nic więcej! Zawszem nie cierpiała tego suszonego grzyba i miałam rację. Spytałem ciotki, czy mówiła o tym otwarcie z Anielką. – Z Anielką? – rzekła. – Dobrze, żeś przyjechał, bo się przynajmniej mogę wygadać. To mi ulży. Z Anielką nie ma sposobu mówić o tym otwarcie. Raz nie wytrzymałam, raz zaczęłam, to się zaperzyła na mnie, a potem w płacz: Musiał, musiał, musiał! – i tyle. Ona słowa na niego nie pozwoli powiedzieć, ona rada by wszystkie jego wady ukryć przed światem. Ale mnie starej nie zwiedzie: w duszy tak samo potępia tę sprzedaż jak i ja. – Więc ciotka myśli, że ona go nie kocha? Ciotka spojrzała na mnie ze zdziwieniem. – Co? A kogóż będzie kochała? Właśnie dlatego się martwi, że go kocha. Ale kochać można swoją drogą, a widzieć złe strony swoją drogą. Mam na tę sprawę nieco inny pogląd, ale wolałem przed ciotką o nim zamilczeć, tymczasem ona mówiła dalej: – Najbardziej mam mu to za złe, że to jest człowiek, który kłamie. Zapewnił Celinę i Anielkę, że za rok, lub najdalej dwa, będzie mógł odkupić te majątki. Powiedz, czy to jest możliwe? Mów!... Ale te kobiety wmawiają same w siebie, że tak będzie. – Podług mnie, jest to zupełnie niemożliwe. Będzie spekulował w dalszym ciągu. – I on wie o tym jeszcze lepiej niż my, więc okłamuje umyślnie te kobiety. – Może dlatego, żeby się nie martwiły zbytecznie. Ciotka wpadła w gniew jeszcze większy. – Co to: nie martwiły! Nie byłyby się martwiły, żeby nie był sprzedał. Nie broń go na próżno! Każdy musi go za to potępić. Chwastowski nie posiadał się z oburzenia. Rozpatrzył się w tych interesach i powiada, że choćby grosza znikąd nie było, on w parę lat podjąłby się oczyścić te majątki, a pieniędzy ja pierwsza bym dała – i ty byś dał. Dałbyś?... Widzisz! A teraz wszystko przepadło! Począłem następnie wypytywać o zdrowie Anielki. Dopytywałem z ukrytym, dziwnym, niewytłumaczonym niepokojem, bom się bał usłyszeć coś takiego, co by było zupełnie naturalne, co leżałoby w porządku rzeczy, a co jednak potargałoby, sam nie wiem dlaczego, moje nerwy ze szczętem. Jestem wielki nędzarz! Na szczęście ciotka zrozumiała doskonale, o co mi chodzi, odrzekła bowiem z taką jak poprzednio złością: – Na nic się nie zanosi!... Majątek to potrafił sprzedać, a nie zanosi się na nic! Zwróciłem zaraz rozmowę na inny przedmiot. Powiedziałem ciotce, że przyjechała jednym pociągiem ze mną największa współczesna fortepianistka, a zarazem osoba bardzo majętna, która niczego tak nie pragnie, jak dać parę koncertów na biednych. Usposobienie ciotki jest jednak osobliwsze. Przede wszystkim poczęła fukać na Hilstównę, że nie przyjechała w zimie, kiedy jest najlepszy czas na koncerta; następnie dopiero namyśliła się, że nie jest jeszcze całkiem za późno, i w te pędy chciała biec do Klary. Ledwiem mógł ciotce wytłumaczyć, że lepiej będzie, gdy uprzedzę Hilstównę o jej wizycie. Ciotka stoi na czele kilku stowarzyszeń dobroczynnych i uważa za punkt honoru złupić dla nich, kosztem innych towarzystw, co się tylko da – boi się więc, żeby jej kto nie podszedł. Wychodząc spytała mnie: – Kiedy przeniesiesz się do Płoszowa? Lecz ja odpowiedziałem, że się wcale nie przeniosę. W drodze namyśliłem się, że lepiej będzie, gdy zamieszkam w Warszawie. Płoszów leży o milę; pojadę więc tam każdego rana i zostanę aż do wieczora. Dla mnie jest to wszystko jedno, a nie dam tym sposobem ludziom powodu do przypuszczeń. Wolę, żeby i pani Kromicka nie pomyślała, że mi może chodzić o mieszkanie z nią pod jednym dachem. Wspomniałem także w rozmowie ze Śniatyńskim, tak zresztą, jak gdybym mówił o rzeczy pobocznej i bez znaczenia, że nie myślę przenosić się do Płoszowa. Uważałem, że uznał to zupełnie i miał nawet ochotę obszerniej pomówić o Anielce. Śniatyński jest to człowiek stanowczo inteligentny, a jednak nie zrozumiał, że odmienne warunki wytwarzają odmienny stosunek nawet między najbliższymi przyjaciółmi. Przyszedł do mnie tak, jakbym dotychczas był owym Leonem Płoszowskim, który, trzęsąc się jak liść, prosił go w Krakowie o ratunek; zbliżył się z tą samą szorstką otwartością i od razu chciał zanurzyć rękę po łokieć pod moje żebra. Zahamowałem go w jednej chwili, skutkiem czego był nieco zły i zdziwiony. Później dopiero dostosował się do mojej nuty i poczęliśmy rozmawiać tak, jakby nasze ostatnie spotkanie nigdy nie miało miejsca. Widziałem jednak, że go interesuje mój obecny nastrój, nie mogąc bowiem wprost, począł mnie badać ubocznie, z tą całą niezręcznością pisarza-artysty, który jest głębokim psychologiem i bystrym analitykiem, gdy siedzi przy swoim biurku, a naiwnym po studencku człowiekiem w praktycznym życiu. Gdybym był miał pod ręką flet, mógłbym, jak ongi Hamlet, podać mu go i powiedzieć: Proszę cię, zagraj, a jeśli mówisz, że nie umiesz, jakże możesz przypuszczać, ty, który z kawałka drzewa nie potrafisz wydobyć tonu, że zagrasz, jak ci się podoba, na mojej duszy? Wczoraj w nocy czytałem właśnie Hamleta po raz nie wiem który w życiu, i stąd przyszło mi to porównanie. Jest to dla mnie wprost rzecz nie do pojęcia, że dzisiejszy człowiek, w każdym położeniu, w każdym najbardziej nowożytnym i złożonym rozstroju duchowym, nie znajdzie w niczym tyle analogii z sobą, ile w tym dramacie, opartym na grubej i krwistej legendzie Holinshaeda. Hamlet – to dusza ludzka, jaka była, jaka jest i jaka będzie. Podług mnie, Szekspir przeszedł w nim granice zakreślone nawet geniuszom. Bo Homera lub Danta rozumiem na tle ich epoki. Pojmuję, że mogli zrobić to, co zrobili – ale jakim sposobem ten Anglik mógł w siedemnastym wieku przeczuć wszelkie psychozy, będące wytworem dziewiętnastego, to mimo wszelkich studiów o Hamlecie pozostanie dla mnie wieczną zagadką. Podawszy więc Śniatyńskiemu hamletowski flet, poleciłem jego opiece Hilstównę; następnie począłem z nim mówić o jego dogmatach. Powiedziałem mu, że właśnie tęsknota do kraju i poczucie obowiązku jest powodem mego przyjazdu. Ale mówiłem to tonem tak niedbałym, że Śniatyński nie wiedział, czy trochę drwię, czy wypowiadam istotnie swoje uczucia. I znów powtórzyło się zjawisko, o którym już wspomniałem w Paryżu. Owa przewaga moralna, którą Śniatyńskiemu dały nade mną ostatnie wypadki, topniała z każdą chwilą. Nie wiedział sam, co ma myśleć; zrozumiał tylko jedną rzecz: oto, że starymi kluczami mnie nie otworzy. Na odchodnym, gdym mu znów polecał Hilstównę, spojrzał na mnie bystro i rzekł: – Czy ci na tym bardzo zależy? – Bardzo, bo to jest osoba, dla której mam wielką przyjaźń, a jeszcze większy szacunek. W ten sposób promienie jego uwagi skupiłem na Hilstównę. Prawdopodobnie przypuszcza, że to jest nowa jakaś moja miłość. Odszedł zły. On nigdy nie umie nic ukryć. Drzwi zamknął za sobą trochę za mocno, a gdym, odprowadziwszy go na schody, wracał nazad do przedpokoju, słyszałem, jak schodził po cztery stopnie i gwizdał bardzo głośno, co zawsze czyni, gdy jest z czego niekontent. Zresztą powiedziałem mu prawdę, że mi chodzi o Hilstównę. Pisałem dziś do Klary wyjaśniając, dlaczego nie odwiedziłem jej dotąd – i miałem zaraz odpowiedź. Klara zachwycona jest Warszawą, a zwłaszcza ludźmi. Wszyscy znakomici muzycy tutejsi złożyli jej w ciągu tych trzech dni wizyty, przesadzając się w grzecznościach i ofiarowaniu pomocy. Pisze, że tak uprzejmych ludzi nie spotkała w żadnym mieście. Przypuszczam, że gdyby chciała osiąść tu na stałe, może nie byliby dla niej tak uprzejmi, choć zresztą ona ma dar jednania sobie wszędzie przyjaciół. Zwiedziła już trochę miasto, i szczególniej podobały się jej Łazienki. Rad jestem z tych zachwytów Klary, tym bardziej że po przebyciu granicy krajobraz zrobił na niej przygnębiające wrażenie. Rzeczywiście, w tej pustej a płaskiej okolicy oko nie ma na czym spocząć, i trzeba się chyba tu urodzić, żeby znaleźć w niej jakikolwiek wdzięk. Klara wyglądając przez okna wagonu powtarzała ciągle: Ach, teraz rozumiem Szopena! Swoją drogą, myli się, bo ani go rozumie, ani go odczuwa, również jak nie umiała odczuć tego krajobrazu. Ja, chociaż jestem duchowym dzieckiem zagranicy, posiadam przez jakiś atawizm dar odczuwania naszej natury i ze zdziwieniem stwierdziłem niejednokrotnie, że ilekroć na wiosnę wracam do kraju, nie mogę się nasycić jego widokiem. A właściwie mówiąc, co to jest za widok? Nieraz umyślnie starałem się sobie wyobrazić, że jestem cudzoziemcem-malarzem, że żadnego uczucia nie mam i patrzę obiektywnie jak obcy. Wówczas ten krajobraz robił na mnie zupełnie takie wrażenie, jakby go rysowało dziecko, umiejące rysować tylko kreski, lub dziki człowiek. Te płaskie ugory, mokre łąki, chałupy o zarysach prostokątnych, dworskie topole na krańcu widnokręgu, na koniec przestrzeń polna, zakończona opaską lasu, owo "dziesięć mil niczego", jak mówią Niemcy, wszystko to przywodziło mi na myśl zawsze jakieś pierwociny krajobrazu z całym ubóstwem pomysłów i linii. Ściśle mówiąc, jest to zaledwie tło. Z chwilą jednak, gdy przestaję patrzeć jak człowiek obcy, gdy poczynam odczuwać prostotę widoków, włączać się w tę ich niezmierną szerokość, w której wszelki określony kształt tak topnieje jak dusza w nirwanie – mają one dla moich oczu nie tylko artystyczny urok "prymitywów", ale zarazem działają na mnie w sposób kojący. Mogę podziwiać na przykład Apeniny, ale duch mój nie umie wniknąć w nie, zostaje na zewnątrz i odbija się o nie łokciami. Wobec tego prędzej-później musi nastąpić znużenie. Człowiek wypoczywa naprawdę tylko w takim razie, jeśli się stapia z otoczeniem, a stopić się może jedynie wówczas, gdy jego dusza i dusza natury posiadają wspólną, odpowiadającą sobie organizację. Nostalgia pochodzi właśnie z wyłączania się duszy z ogółu otaczających ją rzeczy. Zdaje mi się, że ową zasadę psychicznego powinowactwa można by zastosować jeszcze szerzej. Może dziwnym się wyda, że ja, wychowany poza krajem i przesiąknięty kulturą tamtejszą, wypowiadam podobne poglądy, ale powiem więcej: oto nawet kobieta-cudzoziemka, choćby najpiękniejsza, pozostaje dla mnie w pewnym stopniu tylko okazem żeńskiego rodzaju, nie zaś duszą kobiecą. Pamiętam, com swego czasu wypisywał na Polki. Lecz to jedno drugiemu nie przeszkadza. Mogę widzieć ich wady, a czuć się bliższy im niż cudzoziemkom. Zresztą większa część moich dawnych poglądów podarła mi się na kształt starego ubrania. Lecz dosyć o tym. Spostrzegłem ze wstydem i ze zdziwieniem, że to wszystko, com pisał, było zagadywaniem siebie samego. Tak jest! – tak! Rozprawiam o krajobrazach, nostalgii, a naprawdę wszystkie moje myśli są w Płoszowie. Nie chcę się do tego przyznać, ale trzeba! Siedzi we mnie niepokój, podobny do jakiegoś ściskania w piersiach. Być bardzo może, że i przyjazd tam, i pobyt będzie bez porównania lżejszy, łatwiejszy, niż to sobie teraz, w tym stanie oczekiwania, wyobrażam. Wszelka wigilia jest nieznośną. Będąc młodym chłopcem miałem raz pojedynek i przypominam sobie, że niespokojny byłem tylko w wigilię. Starałem się także wówczas myśleć o czym innym, i podobnie jak dziś na próżno. Myśli moje nie są wcale tkliwe ani nawet przyjazne dla pani Kromickiej, są tylko jakoś dziwnie mrowiące się; opadają mnie jak zaniepokojone pszczoły, i niepodobna mi się od nich opędzić. Kategoria:Bez dogmatu